


The Secret Places of Our Hearts

by KaCole



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lovers, One Shot, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Sometimes things that are lost can be found.





	The Secret Places of Our Hearts

She found him.

She tore down walls of doubt and duty that had lived in the secret places of his heart, dismantling that old, rugged wall, one word, one glance, one touch at a time.

She’s here with him now, silently watching, waiting.

She's like him, in many ways. 

A loner.

Alone. 

Stronger than she knows, and softer than she cares to admit. 

He can’t take his eyes of her.

There’s stardust in her heart, he can see it, and he thinks that if he lets her in, even for a moment, he'll get lost in her eyes. Where will he be then? Entangled in something he can't control. Embroiled in a mission with no end. 

Who would he be? 

He's worn so many faces, sometimes he wonders which he will see when he wakes after some deep-cover mission. Time was, he loved the thrill of being someone else, stepping out of his old, painful shoes and into a shiny new pair. A pilot, or a smuggler, or a dust dealing con man. Being someone else meant he doesn't have to feel. But those other lives he's lived seem shallow now. 

Can he not just be himself? For once, plain Cassian Andor? Just the man. 

Jyn sees him, completely, and she tells him so. Her fingers play across his chest, lips blooming into a question.

A lone speck of stardust is all it takes to create a meteor, burning brightly in the night sky. And one fleeting kiss, is all it takes to create a spark in his heart bright enough to drown the sun.

Illumination.

She wants him.

He needs her. More than breath, more than freedom, more than he needs his own soul, he needs her.

Love ground down to its constituent parts, so vital, so necessary, that once unmasked, it can't be unknown or unsaid.

Slowly, deliberately, they strip each other bare. 

Unbuttoned, unhooked, and unzipped, until nothing remains between them. Love laid bare. Every atom of him rejoices in her. Skin on skin, double sweet, hot and raw, panting and aching and calling, and in that moment of unravelling he bares himself to the bone, stripping away half-truths and conceits, peeling back unspoken promises. Translating duty into a truth so raw he feels it like an earthquake.

He loves her, completely, and he tells her so.

She already knows.

She loved him from the first moment she saw him, only she didn’t know it then. She loves him enough to tear time apart, unravel it and make it new again. 

We’re bound now, tethered, she tells him as they find comfort in the heat and the darkness. And when they are quiet, and his old fears seep in, and he asks her if she meant any of it, because his brain can't quite accept that she really wants this, she holds him close. 

Welcome, she whispers, to the secret places of my heart.


End file.
